Broken Home
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: she comes from a home that was torn appart by the military, and has plans to take revenge on the one who caused it all. Crystal beling is a 15 year old girl with some major issues,and she will do what ever it takes to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Home Chapter 1**

_ Why do I feel like this? Why can't I escape this hell that I have to call home? Who am I kidding this isn't a home it's a nightmare! If I could just get away and start over new then just maybe I can have a better life away from a BROKEN HOME!_

My name is crystal beling, my family has been tore apart by the ishbal war. First they wanted my parents to go and join in on the bloody massacre that the damn war has caused no one is safe in ishbal anymore, the military has made damn sure of that!

If that wasn't enough the military also wanted my sister to become one of them, heartless monsters! One thing I don't get is that we were the ones who started the whole damn thing! Why can't we just admit we were wrong and help the ishbalans rebuild their homes and city? Oh wait I know why its because the president is an arrogant bastard that doesn't care who dies on the battle field! If you ask me they can all just go to HELL!

Because of the military my dad is dead, my mom will never walk again, and my sister lost an arm and a leg. Not to mention that grandma and grandpa live with us which just makes life 10x's worse! One day I will get my revenge on the military but not today, because I have to take care of the whole family, go to work, and keep food on the table. So now I have told you my life story and why I am fed up with it all! As much as I love my family they will have to go on without me. Because today is the day that I'm going to run away and start over.

I'm going to start over in a place where no one knows my name, a place where I can fulfill my life's goal (or at least the only one I can have now), and a place where I can make a new home, one that can't be broken. All I can do know is wait for everyone to go to sleep then I will sneak out when I hear the wolfs howl.

Well that is the short preview of BROKEN HOME. =] I will continue it if I get enough reviews on it ^_^

If anyone was wondering where I got my inspiration for this story it came from my sister lashing out and saying how much of a fucked up childhood she had and at the same time I had started thinking about that again I was listening to the song broken home by papa roach, which when you put those 2 things together at the same time this is what happens! I start righting another story! ^_^ so really because of my sisters deep seeded hatred for me I end up still coming out on top, even though she would be really PISSED!

But oh well that's LIFE GET OVER IT! So read and review plz ^_^ thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is the second chapter of broken home, even I no one cares about my stories I'm still going to act like they do ^_^ so if you actually do like them enjoy the second chapter of this . oh and im sorry that every story that I write is so short or has short chapters -_-; just be glad that I have a computer so it wont be long before I post another chapter ^-^ ENJOY!

**Broken Home chapter 2**

Looks like I have finally done it! I'm finally free! No more cleaning up after grandma and grandpa when they have to go to the bathroom, no more reaching into high cabinets because almost everyone there is crippled! I know I'm a horrible person for leaving but before you judge me put yourself in my position, would you want to have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders all by yourself? Honestly I don't think anyone would want to.

I finally get to start over and live my own life, be myself, and do what I originally planned to do. I'm going to join the military, and act like a good soldier, then I'll get promoted. Eventually I'll be high enough that they won't suspect a thing, they will never see it coming. The day that king Bradley lets his guard down will be the day he dies, and no one can stop me, because no one knows me yet, hell they don't even know I exists.

I'm not after king Bradley's job I just want him dead. Is that so wrong? Well even if it is, it's not like I care anymore. Hell if I actually cared about what's right and what's wrong I wouldn't have left home. I would have stayed and spent the rest of my miserable life cleaning up old people, fixing all the shit my mom's wheel chair runs into every day, carrying my sister everywhere , and going to work just to be yelled at by my boss because he said I wasn't working hard enough.

They all can go to hell for all I care, they never did anything to try to help. After they became crippled they just gave up on life, if it wasn't for me keeping them alive they would have just died in the hospital because they have no desire to live anymore. I don't see the point in keeping people who don't even want to live anymore and look at living as a punishment alive anymore. So I'm not going to I have left the do die like they originally wanted and I have no regrets.

I would never go back even I someone paid me to, I have made my decision and I'm staying here in central. Maybe one day after I have killed King Bradley, if I'm not in jail, I can live a somewhat normal life. But then again who would be dumb enough to trust me after they find out what I'm planning to do, I honestly hope no one will arrest me before I manage to kill him, after I could care less.

Well that's it! Chapter 2 is done! XD you know what's odd, is that I always end up writing at night or actually morning around 2 am. For some reason I have trouble writing during the day . I know I'm confusing but oh well ^^ if you're going to read my stories you just have to get used to my weirdness XD so keep looking for chapter 3 to be coming soon ^_^ well bye!


	3. Chapter 3

SO HI people! I have noticed something recently, it seems no one actually cares about my fan fictions, i have now posted 3 stories and only one person has had the decency to review! so seriously it seems the only people who care are the 2 people who i tell to read the damn stories, sierra headrick and samantha sise. they don't have to review because they tell me in person what they think. im sorry but im done writing if no one is going to read my stories or a least review, if anything you could give me advice on how i could improve but seriously nothing at all is bull shit! so if your going to read my fucking stories REVIEW! Show me that at least someone cares enough to say something about it. OK i'm done with my rant now you can read the third chapter of broken home!oh and one more thing the first 2 chapters were telling how crystal got to this point. this chapter introduces a new character and the story from this point on takes place in the present or when ever the show its self takes place. oh another thing im not sure if i should make this story take place in the first anime or the second fma brother hood i might just some how figure out how to make it take place in both so yeah... here it is

Broken Home

Chapter: 3

"crystal wake up you idiot!"yelled my room mate jinx in my ear.

"OK really! why the hell do you have to yell? I'm NOT deaf! i can hear perfectly fine, or at least i used to before you started doing this to me."

"Well if you wouldn't sleep in so late i wouldn't have to come in and wake you up!"

"Fine! I will stop staying up late, are you happy now?"

"yes!" jinx said with a big cheesy grin, some times i just want to smack the shit out of her but then i remember that its her apartment and she could kick me out if she wanted to.

Ah just another usual morning, jinx yelling in my ear to wake me up, me telling her to shut the fuck up, then we go to the kitchen and eat cereal and laugh about how stupid it all is. She is probably the closest thing to family i have now, hell i don't even know if my actual family is still alive, but honestly i don't care anymore.

"Hey crystal don't you have to go see the Colonel?"

"OH SHIT! Your right! he is going to be pissed! man he is going to go all flaming pony on me!"

"what the fuck!" she yelled out with a very confused look on her face.

" uh don't ask, its just a nickname that i gave him. although he hates it when i call him that. I don't know why though."

"well i could see why he gets mad, hell thats worse than when you called Edward the full metal midget."

"hey i only said it once to his face! i haven't since!"

"i know, but you still call him that when he is not around. Now go before the Colonel gets really pissed off because your late!"

"damn it your right! Bye!"

"yeah yeah just get your fat ass out of here!"

God damn it why the hell are there so many stairs in this damn building? I screamed in my head as i franticly ran down 4 flights of stairs. When i finally got out of the apartment building i still had to run about 4 miles, needless to say i get a daily workout going to and from work. Most days i just see the same people walking around and running errands but today there was a large crowd surrounding an alley, me being an idiot i stopped to see what it was. I couldn't see what was going on so i weaseled my way to the front to see a bloody scene and a bunch of soldiers holding back the crowd. among the soldiers was the Colonel, he was standing there shaking his head and saying something to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

I managed to get up front and show one of the soldiers that was blocking the crowd my pocket watch so he would let me through. Havoc was the first one who spotted me coming and told the Colonel, when he turned his head to look at me he did not look happy at all. I continued to walk over to them, i was finally close enough to see what was the victim of this bloody mess, it was a girl about my age, she had been stabbed repeatedly all over her chest and neck. My first reaction was what the fuck! but that wore off quickly and soon a new feeling came over me, i was utterly horrified that some one would do this to a girl this young.

Colonel mustang pulled me aside and asked if i was OK,i told him i was fine but he didn't seem convinced, of corse i couldn't blame him,hell i couldn't even convince myself that i was OK. After all i did just see one of the most gruesome things that i could have ever imagined, and the really scary part is that could have been me, or it could have jinx. But it wasen't, this time.

OK i think thats a good place to end this chapter! So yeah i hope you enjoyed! but seriously people READ AND REVIEW! or i will find you and go all mion sonozaki on your asses! If you don't know who that is you should really watch higurashi no naku koro ni! she is very creepy, and so is Rena. I'm a lot like Mion and my best friend sierra is a lot like Rena so fear us! seriously. but read and review! do it now! bye!until next chapter!


End file.
